It's Too Late
by linda31
Summary: But no matter how he had to go thorough hell, the mistake he had done would never be repaired. It was just too late... ShimaxRin, YukioxRin.


It's Too Late

by Linda

Unbeta-ed. Sorry for any mistake.

Genre: Anguish, Romance

Parings: ShimaxRin, YukioxRin.

I don't own Blue Exorcist.

"Hey Rin! Where are you going?" called Shima as he jogged to catch up with the demon boy.

"Hey... Shima," greeted back the boy as he turned to look at the other.

The red head flinched slightly when he heard how the dark hair boy called him. He admitted that it was his false that their relationship had ended in a bad way, but it hurt when he acted so distantly. Rin and he were dating for a whole year before they broke up or Rin dump him.

"I'm meeting with Yukio to go shopping. He wants to eat tempura," said Rin when the red head caught up to him.

This time Shima couldn't hide the hurt that showed up on his face. Before, it had always been him. He and Rin were always together; they hung out together, played together, and even went to missions together. Rin was a very sweet boyfriend and he would cook whatever Shima wanted. Now, everything was Yukio. Yes, he hadn't missed the way the two brothers acted after that incident. They were almost inseparable and it would seem like Rin's world now revolved around Yukio.

"Mind if I tug along? I need to get some soda from the store too," asked the red head trying his best to cover the hurt on his face.

Rin didn't say anything at first, but he agreed after a few minutes. The demon boy might be an air-headed person but he could recognize the hurt on his ex's face. It used to hurt a lot to see it, but it had hurt him more when he cheated on him again and again. He loved the other boy so much that he always forgave him when he came to him on his knees begging for his forgiveness and a promise that he wouldn't do it again. But that promise was never kept. Shima broke it easily and frequently but Rin would still forgive him even if it broke his heart to see it because he wanted to be with him. He endured all the pain to be with him, and sufferings from his unfaithfulness. However, two months ago he walked in on Shima and Paku having sex. Paku was a friend to all of them. Although she dropped out of the cram class, she still kept in touch with all of them. So, she knew about Rin and Shima. But they still did it.

His heart broke again, but this time it was final. He knew it could never work out for them with the way his ex cheated on him. He had had enough of this suffering and they broke up. He still love him though, and that was why it hurt him even more. He fell apart after that incident and went into depression for the next whole month. The bigger his love for him, the more he had to grieve over his lost. If it hadn't been for Yukio, he even didn't know where he would be now. Yukio had stayed by his side that whole time, supporting him both physically and emotionally.

A month after that incident, Yukio had confessed to him, and he readily said yes because he knew he couldn't stay away from him anymore. Yukio became everything to him. He knew it was wrong to love his brother that way, but before he knew it, he was swept away by his kindness and never again wanted to leave his gentle embrace. He knew it sounded crazy but right now Yukio was the only anchor in his insane life, and he was all too willing to risk everything in his life to hold onto that anchor. Now they had been together for a month.

"Nii-san, you're late again. Why can't you be on time for once?" a slightly irritated voice pierced through his though. The two were wallking silently until they met with Yukio.

Rin instantly brightened. His usual goofy grin stretched his lips and his cheeks light up with embarrassed blush. "Sorry. Sorry. I couldn't find my phone before I went out."

Yukio let out a small sigh at his answer but a gentle smile tugged on his lips when he saw his brother's face.

"Shima-san, did you come together with Nii-san?" asked Yukio casually although inside he was worried about Rin.

"Yea, I saw Rin in front of the dorm. Since I'm also getting some soda, I thought I could come along with him," replied Shima and glanced at Rin who had happily attached himself to Yukio's side.

The red head grimaced. So, he could smiled like that again. That smile used to be directed at him but now it was aimed at Yukio. He wondered why he chose to go through this torture again; to see his Rin happy with someone else. Yea... he wanted to see him again. After that incident, Rin refused to see him again. He had asked multiple times to just let him talk again, but he refused. Then, a month later, Rin appeared in front of him again, but only he was attached to Yukio. Even so, he wanted to see Rin, so he gave different reasons be with him only for a few minutes.

Shima regretted his action. He hadn't meant to cheat on Rin. His love for him was genuine, and he really treasured him. He had lamented that he had hurt Rin.

The three walked relatively silently to the store. When they reached their destination, the two brothers walked toward the seafood section while he went to get his soda.

After he got his soda, he remembered that he was out of soap. He turned around to get some body wash when he saw the brothers again, standing in front of the ice-cream line. Yukio seemed to be scolding Rin while the demon boy was pouting at the other.

Shima hit behind the isle to watch them and chuckled at the way Rin jut out his lips. Rin had always been adorable like that. The way he sulked when he teased him, the way his face light up when he did something nice for him and the way he blush when he was embarrassed or when he did something wrong were all just so cute. The smile however fell off of the red head's face when Yukio quickly stole a kiss from those pouting lips.

He clenched his fists. He had to control his urge to go yank Rin out of the other boy's arms. Shima knew he hadn't been the best boyfriend to the demon boy and he also knew that Yukio was treating him way better than him. Yukio was gentle, loving and above all didn't cheat on him. He knew it, but it didn't mean that he wasn't hurt to see the one he loved in another man's arms.

He turned to walk away from the other two. He didn't feel like getting anything anymore.

However, no matter how far away he walked from those two, the image of Rin being with another man was already edged onto his memory. He was so cute and so happy, but he would never come back to his arms anymore. Tears slit down from his eyes and he paused his walking, ignoring the bystanders who were looking at him weird.

He didn't care about other people or things at that moment. All he knew then was the sharp pain in his heart. He felt like kicking the lamppost in front of him or punching the wall beside him so that he could inflict some pain on himself and maybe hopefully make that piercing pain inside dull.

He crouched down on the sidewalk as more tears spill out. He really regretted what he had done. He wanted Rin back in his arms, but he knew it was too late. No matter how much he apologized or begged or promised, he would never come back to him. Why did he let him slit away?

He cried hopelessly on the sidewalk because he knew he would never receive his love again. His days would go on with only pain, and who could he blame but himself. He never knew he needed him so bad in his life. But no matter how he had to go thorough hell, the mistake he had done would never be repaired. It was just too late...


End file.
